Sweet Dreams
by Midnight Forever
Summary: Neji is forced to go to the local strip bar, only to find out it's a gaylesbian bar! Haku enters the stage and something naughty happens. The last thing Neji remembers was Haku's soft voice saying, 'Sweet Dreams, beautiful...' AU, yaoi. Discontinued!


Sweet Dreams

By: Midnight Forever

Disclaimer: As always, Naruto is not mine.

Notes: So yeah. This was spawned when I was on the phone with my friend Grace, (you all might know her as Spork Ai) when I asked her to give me something to write. She said to do something with Neji and Haku. So as a gift to her, I wrote this, though it's incomplete. Please enjoy the slutty!Haku and homo!Neji. AU

Dedicated to: Grace a.k.a. Spork Ai

* * *

**Sweet Dreams**

* * *

Neji... was never one to celebrate his birthday. To him, it was just a reminder that he had survived another year in this retched hell called his life. But this year was different. It was his 20th birthday and his best friend, who also happened to be his lover, forced him to go to... _that_ place.

_That_ place was the local strip bar in Konoha City. Naruto said that he wanted Neji to go experience something a little different than their nightly escapade. Neji had blatantly refused, but Naruto being Naruto, shoved him out the door of their cheep apartment, not even bothering to throw out his coat so that Neji wouldn't freeze to death.

Neji silently cursed him. _Damn him... When I get back, I swear I'll_-- His thoughts were cut off when a _very _pretty young woman walked past him to her pole in the stuffy bar. Her long dark brunette hair, the same as his hair, and soft brown eyes lined in blue eyeliner and eye shadow complemented her already beautiful face. Her figure was lithe and her outfit seemed to hug her in all the right places. The silver/blue strapped stiletto heels added figure and poise to her well-defined legs and the short gothic-like dark blue skirt hung low on her hips, giving her that 'once innocent, yet now dirty' look.

The black top that tied across her shoulder accentuated her perfect shoulders and neck. The midnight-blue garters hooked to her black lace thong and to her black fishnet leggings. The oriental cross that hung from a strip of black velvet hung nicely on her thin neck and the ends of her silver chain earrings hung nearby. The cherry lipstick accentuated her full lips as the rouge accentuated her cheekbones. Her hair was in a half messy ponytail, while her bangs framed her face. It was all put together with thin silver chains and silver thread.

But the thing that _really_ caught Neji's attention was the slight bulge in the crotch area. Then Neji _truly_ did a once-over of the mysterious girl and noticed that it was her outfit that made her look womanly, not her natural curves. Because point-blank, she didn't really have curves, no more than Neji himself.

Neji then looked back at the signs around the whole bar that advertised the name of the joint. Somariana's Yaoi/Yuri Nugu Caunta (Somariana's Gay/Lesbian Strip Bar). _Shit! Then that WAS a guy!_ Neji looked back at the girl-turned-guy and saw him staring at him. He walked over to Neji and pulled him to one of the back rooms, Neji not uttering a word. The stripper sat Neji down and sat himself down in his lap.

"What's your name, beautiful?" he breathed into Neji's ear.

"Ne--Neji..." Neji nearly groaned at the passion that went through him. How could this prostitute have this much affect on him?

"Heehee, what a… _nice_ name. Mine's Haku," he again breathed into Neji's ear.

"Ha--ku..."

"Yes...?"

Neji looked him in the eyes, only to find lust and wanting. He silently cursed his luck again, then regretted it as Haku rubbed their arousals together. "If you ask me... I think you want this just as badly as I do... Heehee," Haku giggled at Neji's face and then leaned into kiss him on the lips.

The sensation was unlike anything Neji had ever experienced, even _with_ Naruto. Neji then examined his options. Have a very hot night with this beautiful male in front of him, _or_ leave right now and plead that Naruto left the door and/or window unlocked. Weighing his possibilities, he reluctantly chose to go home. "Haku, I'm sorry, but..." Neji pushed Haku off of him and started to get up when Haku grabbed his arm.

"Please, don't go..." Haku pleaded as he reluctantly let go of Neji's hand. He honestly couldn't hold him there even if he wanted to go. He was pretty, yes, but strong? Not in the least bit. Well except in the ways of wooing a person. Male or female. It didn't matter, no one could resist him. No one.

Neji looked back at Haku and saw the tears welling up in his eyes. They then started to cascade down the porcelain cheeks and he felt himself sit back down. _Damn, I am SUCH a weakling when it comes to tears... I couldn't even resist Ten-ten when she cried..._ Haku smiled brightly and crawled into Neji's lap, laying his head on his shoulder. "Thank-you... So very much for staying..." A sigh emitted the Hyuuga's mouth as he looked at the feminine boy in his lap. He truly _was_ beautiful. And maybe Naruto was right. No, Naruto _was_ right. He _did_ need a little uniqueness every once in awhile. And his perfect chance at a probably wonderful and sleepless night was almost asleep in his lap.

"Haku...?" A quiet 'hmm?' came from the boy. "Is there anywhere... We can go that no one would...disturb us?" The boy seemed to perk up at this.

"Yes, of course! How's my place?" The smile on his face must have been contagious, because before long, Neji found himself smiling too. Haku lead him back out of the back room they were previously inhabiting and out the back way of the bar. He then led Neji to a dark blue convertible.

They got in and Haku started the ignition. "So... Anything else you care to tell about yourself, beautiful?" Haku's soft voice ended the silence of the automobile with Neji blushing slightly at his new nickname.

"Hmm... Well, you could say that the moment I first saw you I liked you."

"Oh? Is that right?"

"Mhh-hmm."

"Wow, I could say the same thing about you... Heh, but I won't."

"Why?"

"It would ruin the fun, heehee!" He outright giggled as the car slowed to a stop in front a large complex. "Come on, lets go up," Haku whispered into Neji's ear as he slowly blew into it before opening the door to his side and getting out, quickly running up to the door. Neji broke out of his gaze and quickly followed.

Once they entered the apartment, Neji breathed in the smell of Nokiba insence and Sandalwood candles. The scent was strong and as he looked around with his pearly eyes he spotted at least five candle holders and seven insence burners in the living room, and two of each in the small kitchen.

He removed his shoes as he went to further explore the apartment, Haku seemingly disappearing. He ended up in the bedroom and immediately noticed the figure on the bed. The lights were off, but two candles were lit and four insence burners too. The scent invaded his scenes, as he got lost in himself. He then heard the light giggle coming from the bed area. "Haku? What're you--" he was caught off as Haku grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed on top of himself.

"Neji... I want you...so badly..."

"Heh, the feeling's mutual, trust me." Neji relaxed somewhat and when he reopened his eyes he realized that Haku only had on the skirt and the top now, the stilettos discarded at the door, the fishnet, garters, and hair/neck accessories gone. Neji collapsed slightly on Haku, enveloped in his scent. Oh, how he wanted him!

After a few moments of gaining courage for the upcoming event, Neji breathed in deep and looked Haku in the eyes. Silent words passed from one another, discussions won or lost, it didn't matter. All that mattered now was the one in front of him. The dazzling beauty from the strip club, the one that would be his if it was the last goddamn thing he would ever do. He inched his head forward, capturing Haku's soft lips in his own.

The kiss was... Many things. Exotic, sweet, chaste, passionate and so many other things. He felt the young man below him gasp, the breath being sucked away from him. He looked into the soft chocolate eyes that looked at him with love, and maybe even lust. Smoky brown met pearly white and a silent agreement was made. No matter what happened, they would stay by each other's side. It was the way it was supposed to be in this strange universe they called home, the place they called their dreams.

Silence enveloped them for awhile and before Neji could speak, Haku beat him to it, "Neji..." he looked away, as if in shame for the thing he had become, "Do you... _really_ want this?" Tears glistened in his eyes as they dropped and slid down his rouge-covered cheeks. Neji merely smiled and shook his head, finding this whole ordeal oddly hilarious. Haku didn't miss this moment and choked down a small sob, thinking Neji would leave soon. But one thing surprised him more than anything.

Neji. Plain and simple. Small kisses were being placed all along Haku's collarbone, passion, and something erotic going through him. A groan here, a moan there, Neji was doing quite well in making this boy get all the pleasure he could from the situation. Haku once again faced Neji, his head lifting, Neji's dipping, their lips meeting in the middle and slowly going back down to the soft down feather pillows. Heated kisses soon followed, their hands wandering all over each other in loving gestures.

Neji continued to kiss Haku while slowly, and almost secretly, removing his dark top, fingers going towards the pale nipples. Tweaking and twisted erupted in Haku screaming a silent scream, heart beating in his chest. Suddenly, Haku captured Neji's lips, tongue invading the hot chasm, tongue meeting with tongue. Meanwhile, Haku had unbuttoned Neji's black high-collared button-up long-sleeved shirt and was playing with his nipples as well.

A sudden gasp made Haku stop and look at Neji. Neji's eyes were closed, hands gripping Haku's as ragged breaths made themselves known. Neji reopened his eyes and just chuckled, bringing Haku's digit's to his pale lips, lightly kissing them, then moving them into his hot mouth, gently sucking and teasing with his tongue. He merely chuckled again at Haku's loud moans. He wondered vaguely, even being a whore, if he was still a virgin. It would be a surprise, yet not. Haku was innocent, which made him think he was still untouched. Yet, at the same time, he was skilled beyond his years, which made him think that he had already been dirtied. The thoughts were enough to make his head spin more than it already was, making him slightly dizzy. Haku had been hard at work; working on an interesting love bite on Neji's pale, yet flushed, neck.

* * *

**A/N: **And I'm leaving you there because I don't feel like writing any smut D Besides, it's not like you guys don't know what's going to happen. Anyways, that was my try at NejiHaku, tell me what you think, huh??

Reviews are love~


End file.
